S1E05 (09.09.14)
PD za 3 sesje: *Ślepy - 3 PD Reyvan Dziennik kapitański, dzień 5 W końcu w drodze! Podróż nadmorska jest niesamowita - tak ogromna przestrzeń, a w niej tylko my i nieliczne statki na horyzoncie, a klasztor i jego problemy daleko za nami. Ten spokój mącił jedynie ten dziwny talerz, którego tak broniła Celia, a który u mnie budził tylko niepokój. Póki co jednak bosman ukrył go w ładowni, i wolałem o nim nie myśleć. Planowałem przeprowadzić mały eksperyment, póki znajdowaliśmy się na morzu. Niestety, musiał on poczekać. Statek znowu zaczął wariować, jakby zaczął uznawać nas za intruzów i chciał się pozbyć. Pierwszą myślą było zrzucenie winy na ten talerz i wywalenie go za burtę, co okazało się błędem. Mówiąc krótko i zwięźle, na statku pojawiła się jaźń jednego z jego poprzednich właścicieli, który ewidentnie uważał nas za zagrożenie i chciał nas się pozbyć. Potrafił przejmować kontrolę nad statkiem, jak i ludzkimi umysłami, czego doświadczyłem z pierwszej ręki. To było przerażające uczucie, jakbym był uwięziony we własnym ciele, w roli jedynie widza, kiedy ta potworna istota udawała mnie, wyraźnie korzystając z moich myśli i wspomnień. Drobnym plusem jest to, że to była wymiana obustronna i ja też dowiedziałem się czegoś - mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to miało jakichś skutków ubocznych... Szczęśliwie, dzięki skutecznemu działaniu Silberga oraz, o dziwo, kota bosmana i talerza mechanik, udało się "zabić" tą istotę. Żałuję tego, gdyż mogliśmy się po prostu dogadać i wynieść wszyscy z tego korzyści, ale to był wybór: ona lub my. Przyznam, że popełniłem spory błąd w kwestii talerza, który okazał się być bronią przeciwko temu bytowi. Z pewnością stracę tym dużo autorytetu, szczególnie w oczach pani mechanik, ale to już moja sprawa do naprawienia. Kiedy już uporaliśmy się ze wszystkim, mogłem zrobić to, co planowałem od dawna. Przywiązawszy się liną do wysięgnika statku, zanurkowałem w głębiny morza, mając przygotowaną w ustach pigułkę, która pozwoliła mi oddychać pod wodą przez naprawdę długi czas. To było cudowne! Jakbym znajdował się w jakimś kompletnie innym świecie, do tego umożliwiającym latanie! Nie dość, że przez chyba dobrą godzinę podziwiałem podmorską krainę, to znalazłem jakąś tajemniczą rękawiczkę. Będę musiał pokazać ją Celii - ten gest zaufania powinien pomóc. Na koniec przeprowadziłem wspomniany wcześniej eksperyment. Bardzo dużo ryzykowałem, używając moich mocy pod wodą, ale szczęśliwie okazało się, że sam jestem na nie kompletnie odporny - czułem tylko lekkie mrowienie elektryczności, która zapewniła nam zapas ryb na dobry tydzień! No, i prawie przypaliła nogi Alceusa... za: odkrycie prawdy o poprzednim właścicielu statku, poznanie przyczyny dziwnych zachowań kota, pomysł z sekcją zwłok "właściciela", eksperyment z mocami pod wodą, znalezienie rękawiczki Alceus Ceila Silberg Dziennik pierwszego oficera, dzień 5 Ostatnie 3 dni pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Podejrzewam, że to wina mojej nietypowej ręki. Będę musiał przyjrzeć jej się kiedy będę miał wolną chwilę. Nadal nie mogę rozgryźć tych przeklętych monitorów. Jeden z nich przedstawia trójkąt i 2 prostokąty. Drugi z kolei brązową i czarną plamę. Inny jeszcze 2 rzędy cyfry 4. O co w tym chodzi do diaska? Stożek, sześcian i kula? Pomarańczowa chmura?! Następny problem, który muszę rozwikłać. Kapitan pokłada we mnie wielkie nadzieje. Mam tylko nadzieje, że jakby coś się popsuło między nami, to zdążę uciec zanim mnie wyłączy... Z nie do końca znanych mi powodów lecieliśmy teraz przez [jakaś tam zatoka], kiedy coś dziwnego zaczęło dziać się w ładowni. Jeden z monitorów pokazał mi całą załogę zebraną wokół otwartej skrzyni. Zostałem poproszony przez Reyvana aby zejść do nich na dół. Okazało się, że żywy mechaniczny pająk zaczął szaleć. Szybko jednak uporaliśmy się z tym nieproszonym gościem. Jednak wszystkich zastanawiało jak to coś zdołało wydostać się na zewnątrz... Wróciłem do sterowni ale coś mi tu nie grało. Pomijając to, że cała sterownia jest wypełniona ekranami, z którymi "coś nie gra". Ale czułem tak jakby inną obecność. Coś obcego... Wpełzło we mnie. Zaatakowało bez uprzedzenia. Naruszyło moją świadomość i moje ciało. Chciało mnie wykorzystać do swoich celów. Chciało nas wyrzucić ze statku. To była... Świadomość statku? Nie. To był jej poprzedni właściciel. Dzieliliśmy swoje myśli nawzajem. Dowiedziałem się, że poprzedni właściciel był podobny do mnie. Nie wiem dokładnie czy był człowiekiem ale także skrywał sekret podobny do mojego. Wtedy nie miałem czasu się nad zastanawiać, bo nagle do sterowni wpadła cała załoga. Wiedziała już mniej więcej to co ja. Ta druga świadomość też to wiedziała. Uciekła w popłochu w głąb statku. Obserwowałem na monitorze jak załoga próbuje ją znaleźć i złapać. Znaleźliśmy ją wspólnie w tym dziwnym pokoju ze zmienną temperaturą. Dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom udało nam się przepędzić istotę (może nawet zabić). W tym cały zamieszaniu zauważyliśmy, że kot bosmana dziwnie się zachowuje przy pewnych zapieczętowanych drzwiach. Próbowaliśmy na kilka sposobów je otworzyć. W końcu musieliśmy się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o tym statku. Przypomniało mi się o moim fazowym pasie. Bez ostrzeżenia pociągnąłem za klamrę i przeszedłem przez drzwi. To co się ukazało moim oczom przechodziło najśmielsze oczekiwania. Na metrowej wysokości katafalku leżała szara istota. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Z fanatycznym zainteresowaniem studiowałem jej anatomię i wszystkie te rurki, do których została podpięta. Z moich rozmyślań obudziły mnie krzyki reszty załogi zza drzwi. Szybko znalazłem przycisk, dzięki któremu mogli wejść do tego laboratorium. Po szybkim przeszukaniu laboratorium nie znaleźliśmy nic ciekawego. Kapitan postanowił abym razem z Ceilą zbadał tę istotę. Okazało się, że nie był to dobry pomysł. W wnętrznościach istoty znalazłem pierścień, który bez zastanowienia włożyłem na palec. Musiałem przy tym przekręcić w nim coś ponieważ chwilę po założeniu poczułem się strasznie źle i zwymiotowałem na środku laboratorium. Będę musiał uważać na przyszłość. Po tym wszystkim wróciłem do swojej sterowni i zacząłem się zastanawiać o tych obrazach, które przesłała istota, kiedy dzieliliśmy jedno ciało. Widziałem tam schematy broni ukrytej w mechanicznej dłoni. Wziąłem kartkę, coś do pisania. Zamknąłem właz aby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał. Wyjąłem sprzęt naprawczy do swojej ręki i przystąpiłem do dzieła.... ostrze długości ok. 8 cm wychodzące z wierzchniej strony dłoni po dotknięciu palcami wewnętrznej strony dłoni, czyli tak naprawdę po zaciśnięciu ręki w pięść za próbę rozwikłania zagadki jak się wydostał pająk ze skrzyni, za próbę wyciągnięcia jak największej ilości informacji z istoty, za wspólne zabicie istoty, za wejście do laboratorium i otwarcie go dla reszty załogi, za studiowanie szarej istoty, za poznanie nowego cypheraKategoria:Sesje